The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX) is a wireless cellular broadband communication technology that is used for communication between a mobile station (MS) and a base station (BS). Bluetooth IEEE 802.11 medium access control (MAC) layer/physical (PHY) layer (AMP) is an advanced Bluetooth technology that is used in a wireless local area network (WLAN) for communication between devices, such as computers, in a limited area. Communication within a WLAN may include the use of one or more access points.
Systems that use WiMAX include IEEE 802.16 MAC and PHY devices and are time-division duplex (TDD) systems, which may operate in licensed frequency bands of, for example, 2.3-2.4 GHz and 2.5-2.7 GHz. A TDD system refers to a system that transmits, receives, and has corresponding schedules for downlink (DL) and uplink (UL) signals over a particular channel. A WiMAX system is a scheduled system with a corresponding DL and UL ratio, which may be configured. In a WiMAX system downlink and uplink transmissions between a BS and a MS are scheduled by the BS. WiMAX is used for Internet protocol (IP) traffic including voice and data traffic between the BS and the MS.
Systems that use Bluetooth IEEE 802.11 AMP may include IEEE 802.11 radios and a Bluetooth radio. The IEEE 802.11 radios include MAC and PHY devices that operate based on IEEE 802.11 protocols and transmit and receive user data. The Bluetooth radio is used for station discovery, connection setup and station association. By leveraging IEEE 802.11 devices and protocols, Bluetooth IEEE 802.11 AMP systems provide improved throughput relative to a traditional Bluetooth radio. A traditional Bluetooth radio is referred to as basic rate or extended data rate (BR/EDR) radio. IEEE 802.11 radios are unscheduled systems in that DL and UL transmissions are not scheduled by a remote device or a BS. Data integrity is provided through acknowledgement (ACK) signals.